1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hedge shears, and more particularly to hedge shears having rotatable blades to adjust the cutting angle of the hedge shears.
2. Description of Related Art
Hedge shears are used quite often to trim or sculpt shrubbery or hedges and are particularly useful to people with flower gardens or landscaped yards.
With reference to FIG. 6, conventional hedge shears (50) comprise a pair of handles (52, 54) and a pair of blades (522, 544). Each handle (52, 54) is firmly connected to one corresponding blade (522, 542) to form one arm (not numbered) of the shears (50). The two arms pivotally cross and are connected to each other at middle portions by a pivot pin (55). Therefore, when the handles (52, 54) are closed, the blades (522, 542) are driven together by the handles (52, 54) and cut.
However, conventional hedge shears (50) have the following drawbacks.
1. Because shrubs and hedge plants always have branches growing in different directions. Some branches will block branches that need to be trimmed, the hedge shears (50) have to be rotated to align the blades (522, 542) with the desired branches and avoid cutting other branches. Therefore, the user often has to change the position of the handles (52, 54) so the blades (522, 544) will make the correct cut. Consequently, the hedge shears can be very inconvenient to use.
2. Changing the position of the blades (522, 544) is particularly problematic when the user must stand on a ladder or is otherwise restricted in movement. The user easily gets tired when a great deal of effort is required to change position so either efficiency or productivity is sacrificed.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the hedge shears.
The main objective of the invention is to provide hedge shears that have rotatable blades the direction of the cut can be adjusted.